


Fighting Temptations

by coveness



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musashi and Hiruma have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2007 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

Gen was quiet when Hiruma ranted, it was safer that way. He was not afraid of the other boy, he just preferred to keep his bodily harm to a minimum, as he tended to lash out when he was like this.  
“So what are you upset about this time?” He asked the blond, as he hadn’t been listening when he came in and started yelling.  
“Argggg!!!” Hiruma yelled as he kicked a foot stool towards Gen.  
“Come on that’s not helping.” Gen told him calmly as he got up. “Come on come here.” He said reaching he arm out.  
“Back off you fucking old man.” Hiruma yelled and swiped at the offending limb.  
“No. Come here.” He told him, this time grabbing his arms when he swatted at him. There were times he was happy that he out weighted Hiruma in strength. Pulling the struggling boy close he wondered why he kept doing this. It was obviously not that good for his health, but the blond had always been difficult, and today was no different than any other.  
“What the fuck are you doing!” Hiruma yelled and struggled more when Musashi threw him over a broad shoulder and started carrying him off into his house. He didn’t know why he always ended up at Musashi’s house when he was upset, but somehow he did.  
“You won’t tell me what’s wrong so I will make you be quite. Regardless of what you seem to think, there are people who need to sleep.” He told him as he threw Hiruma down on his bed; the smaller boy lading on his back, looking rather inviting to Musashi. “Mind you that is not always a bad thing.” He told him as he kissed him.  
“Bastard. You’re worse than Agon.” He told him pushing slightly against him. It was more of a formality that Hiruma wouldn’t give in, then he didn’t want what was coming next.  
“Don’t mention other guys when you’re in bed with me.” Gen told Hiruma as he’s teeth found a pointed ear. “Got it.”  
Hiruma couldn’t say anything. His ears had always been a an androgynous zone for him, and Gen knew that. He liked to torture him with that little piece of information, especially in public, where Hiruma was more conscience about the noised he made and the colour he turned.  
“You’re so cute when you are like this.” Mushashi told him. Hiruma has his hand over his mouth to keep from making his mewling noises. “Come on.” He told him nibbling on the back of the hand. “I like to hear you.”  
When Hiruma relented he quickly found his lips covered by the others. “You’re so mean to me. I should find someone who appreciates me more.”  
“You know no one appreciates you more than me.” He told Hiruma drawing his hands up and under his shirt. Fiddling with the nipples he found there. “You should get one of these pierced too.” He told him taking one in his mouth, making Hiruma arch off the bed.  
“Why do you always tease me like this?” Hiruma gasped out.  
“Because I can’t fight the temptation of you.” He told him, this time taking hold of his cock and pulling.  
Hiruma could only whimper in response. Arching into Musashi’s hand, but trying to arch away at the same time. He was so conflicted about what he really wanted, he loved the pleasure that Musashi gave him, but hated always feeling like he was being used by his many male bed mates.  
Musashi hated the fact he had to share his treasure with anyone else; after all he got there first, he should have been the only one. But he could only blame Hiruma so much, after all Musashi was the one who left him alone.  
Leaning down Musashi took the only thing he knew was privileged to him only, Hiruma’s lips. Hiruma had always had this thing about kissing, he would only do it with those he really cared for, or felt genuinely cared for him. Something that Musashi had proven over the years that had spent together.  
“Come on baby.” Musashi prodded Hiruma’s backside, getting him to lift off the bed so he could slip his hand down and slip and finger inside.  
No matter how many times Musashi felt the inside of Hiruma it always shocked him just how warm it really was. Just like how soft his skin really was, or how fragile his bones felt when you held him in your arms.  
“Keep going.” Hiruma urged, wiggling on the fingers hoping that Musashi would get the hint that no matter how much he protested he really wanted the other boy to take him.  
Musashi just smiled to himself. He loved it when Hiruma gave in, it made things so sweet. When he gave in he was a veracious little animal that would do anything for you if you pleased him.  
“Are you sure you want me to keep going?” He asked him, moving his fingers around hitting the sweet spots in Hiruma, teasing the blond below him.  
“Stop asking stupid things and just Fuck me you moron!!” Hiruma yelled pulling Musashi down to him.  
“You never were the patient type.” He told him, kissing him hard. While Gen kissed Hiruma, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at his target. Pushing in harshly he made Hiruma arch off the bed and closer to his body.  
“Oh god Gen!!” Hiruma yelled as he bit down on Musashi’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. “It feels so good.”  
“I know.” He told him driving harder into the more than willing body below him.  
The two of them knew that they wouldn’t last long. They never did when they went this long without seeing each other.  
“God gen, I’m so close.” Hiruma breathed out before latching on even harder onto the large strong body above him.  
“I know, me too.” Gen told him, as his movements became more erratic and frantic. He didn’t even notice the fact that he was bleeding from Hiruma’s earlier love bite.  
It was always a hard time, that moment before you fell over the edge and let go of all feeling to drown in the sensation of another person. Gen always tried to keep in touch with the world around him, he didn’t like the lost feeling that Hiruma could cause him. But, no matter how hard he tried he wasn’t going to. The lithe body below him too much, but with the cries and feel of the soft skin it over powered him and pulled him down.  
He was somehow in his fog aware of the fact that Hiruma had found the same place as him. The two of them cried out as they fell completely into each other.  
Laying down on Musashi’s bed the two of them drifted off. The mess be damned. When they got up later, Hiruma would yell about how Musashi could let him sleep like that, and what did he think he was taking him like that. And Gen would sit there and let him rant, until he took a moment to rest, at which time Gen would pull him down and show him once again why the little devil could never stay mad at him. Gen always found it far too hard to fight the temptation of the little devil.  
Owari~


End file.
